


"You are forever mine!"

by lady_Xiah_HoMin86



Series: Be mine [3]
Category: GOT7, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 10:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_Xiah_HoMin86/pseuds/lady_Xiah_HoMin86
Summary: Third part of the Be mine series... :)





	"You are forever mine!"

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it will be an alt. end... it's not an alt. end... it's something different.

Eigtheen years have passed since Mark had died and Felix has grown up. He was five years old when Jackson bought back the old house where his family lived before he was born and Felix liked to live there. It was a huge building in the center of Seoul and Felix used to go with public transports or bike if he wanted to go out.  He was a werewolf like his Mom and Dad. Jaebum and Jackson, his parents were not just his parents but his mentors in JYP ENT. and his great grandfather has always watched him with half of his eyes.

“Hey, Bro!”

Hyunjin waited for him by the shooting area and they were monitoring their first M/V’s scenes.

“I’m sorry I’m late but my Mom did not stop scolding me because of my clothes.”

“No problem. We just started to work. Your scene will be later.”

“Oh, that’s great! Is Changbin hyung here?” he looked around.

“Stop this. You’re too obvious, Felix-ah.”

“I can’t help but my eyes want to see him.”

Hyunjin sighed and gently elbowed into his best friend’s ribs. He has never believed in Felix – _the tiny baby pup_ – will be his best friend but it had happened long year ago. He was an alpha but JYP re-presented him as a beta and it worked because Hyunjin liked to be a beta wolf. He was not a fighter but more of an observer and he liked his life. Betas were a little bit different this time because of the rare omega population made them so precious. Felix was still a pup but Hyunjin hoped his friend will be an omega. Felix was naïve, gentle and never fought. It’s not the alpha behavior what Hyunjin get used to know so he was sure this boy will be their main omega one day.

Felix won’t stay in the GOT7 house, it was clear and how Changbin hyung looked at him it was more obvious that this two glued to each other like magnets.

“What are you thinking about?” Felix asked while he tried to set up his own camera.

He liked to make photos like his mother and his grandfather. Jaebum and Jinyoung hyungnims taught Felix how to be professional photographer and the kid was a serious student.

“Smile!” he tried to pick up Hyunjin but the beta covered his face.

“No, don’t do this!”

“Who is this beautiful omega who is working so hard here?”

 Changbin has suddenly pulled Felix into his long arms and kissed him.

“Lovebirds…” Chris rolled his eyes and touched Hyunjin’s hand.

“Hey, tonight I and Woojin are going to go out making a good run and we will play in the sand. These two are quite busy – _pointed at Felix and Changbin_ \- so what’ do you think? Would you like to join us?”

“Woojin and you?”

“Yes. He is coming with me. Others will be playing an Xbox soccer match and we know you hate soccer, so I hope you will come with us.”

“Only you?”

“No. Woojin hopes, too! The night will be ended with a fight if just two alphas are playing and before our debut I don’t need on bruises.”

“Control yourselves.” Hyunjin saved himself but Chris caught his arm and pulled him back.

“We need you, ok? Don’t tell me you don’t need on us, baby because we feel your scent!” he whispered on his leader tone, which sounded sharper. “You are on fire in these days and the pack feels your anger and frustration, mostly Woojin.”

“And you would be our matchmaker? Live me alone, hyung.”

Hyunjin pulled his arm out of Chris’s fingers and walked quickly towards the exit. Felix noticed it but Changbin pulled his chin back.

“So, I heard the good news.” he smiled at Felix. “Did Jackson hyung give the permission to spend the night in our dorm?”

Felix nodded while bit into his pink lower lip. Changbin punched in the air in his happiness.

“I must go home to collect my things and I’ll arrive around 6 pm.”

“I will kiss Jackson hyung’s feet when we’ll meet next time.”

“Bleh… my father is not a god, hyung.”

“He is your father and come on! Didn’t you see his dark red eyes when I’m on your side? I’m sure he knows I want to make a traditional werewolf fight on your birthday for your hand. I feel he is very jealous.”

Felix shrugged. It was not big news that his father was jealous.

“He is always doing this, hyung. Don’t eat it. Nobody can go closer to my Mom when he is working! If another alpha goes closer until just one meter separates them away, my father jumps and fights. He is very possessive if it’s about his family.”

“I am possessive if it’s about you, Felix.” Changbin chuckled and started to lick Felix’s neck.

“At least, you and Dad will agree in this one. We are in public, please!” he pushed the alpha gently away and Changbin kissed his hand. “Have a nice day, Felix-ah! We meet tonight!” he winked and ran towards Woojin and Chris.

 

Later, when everybody arrived home and Hyunjin locked himself in his own little room, he thought about his problems. He was in serious trouble and he won’t ask for one of his brother’s help, not in this world! Even if, Woojin hyung looks like a cute puppy when Hyunjin is around of him! Maybe, he should look for a new alpha that can help. It was hard to stay in the house when Felix and Changbin are spreading their mating scents. He looked out of the window and shifted into his little grey wolf.

Woojin and Chris left the house earlier but Hyunjin wanted to be alone. The run will help on him in his wolf shape. His wolf looked like a bigger dog so he could find easily a green area where he could make a run. He found the park what he liked so much and started to run the circles. The speed and the fresh night air were so good that he couldn’t stop. He was happy when he was rolling his body in the sand and his eyes found the Venus. This star was his favorite. He would watch this eternal planet for hours and he wanted to make a howl. His thin wolf voice filled the park’s area.

He did not wait for an answer. He sat upon the grasses and his ears turned towards the other howl. Nearby was another wolf, an alpha! He got up and made an excited jump.

 

In the distance, Park Jinyoung ‘Junior’ was listening on the young beta and the other alpha’s ‘talking’. The GOT7’s lonely alpha wolf watched towards the park and he noticed the little wolf, which was not a dog how he thought earlier.

‘ _This beta needs help!_ ’ he thought when he heard the mean alpha howl again and started to run to the park.

He did not stop because he was sure this other alpha’s intentions were bad. This area was dangerous for a young beta and he snarled when noticed the alpha, which was very mean. He was standing close to the beta and tried to call him. Jinyoung’s sharp teeth signed that he will fight if the alpha hurts this beta.

 

 _The situation was uncomfortable_ … really uncomfortable and Hyunjin did not wait for a fierce alpha’s coming when he howled. He felt another scent and did not know this area belonged to this bad guy. Now, two alpha wolves were standing there ready to fight. As a beta, he lowered his head and lay on the ground. 

The alphas shifted into their humans and Hyunjin wanted to run away in his shame when he saw Jinyoung hyung.

“This beta belongs to my family pack. Live him, or I will put you on your place.”

“He is cute and I feel his mating scent. I need on a mate, too.” the alpha boy growled and looked towards the beta.

In his human shape, he was not so mean but still frightening.

“Where are you from?”

“ _Cube_ … that’s my family and Pentagon is my pack.” he sighed. “I will be scolded by my leader if I fight so tonight I give up. What’s your name, young beta?”

Hyunjin was afraid of him but shifted into his human and the alpha’s eyes widened.

“Wow… his human is cute, too.”

Jinyoung’s face became serious. He knows Chris, the beta’s leader and he was sure that Hyunjin will be scolded, either.

“I’m from Stray Kids pack and my family is JYP. My name is Hyunjin.”

“Great. I’m sorry I scared you to death. If we meet in a music show, I won’t be this scary one, little beta.” he bowed and wanted to shift but Hyunjin stepped forward.

“What’s your name?”

“Ah… Sorry again! Call me Wooseok.” he bowed and shifted.

Jinyoung let him run and looked towards his junior. Hyunjin blushed and turned away.

“What do you think you’re here alone in the middle of the night?” Jinyoung hissed and Hyunjin couldn’t answer.

He shifted back into his wolf and lay on the ground again.

‘ _Thank you to save me, hyungnim!_ ’ he said in his mind and Jinyoung nodded.

“Come, I’ll escort you home.” 

The night was awesome but arriving home meant that he will be lonely again. Hyunjin did not say a word after Chris let him inside of the building and his leader bowed hundred times that Jinyoung hyung bought their beta back. They’re still young wolves and Jinyoung felt Felix’s strong scent around of the dorm.

“I’m glad my grandson is happy in this pack.” he sighed and left the area.

Hyunjin followed him with his eyes and one blink at Chris was enough and the beta knew he was in big trouble. Chris was always a good leader but serious and this action of Hyunjin was simple too much. Hyunjin did it behind of his back and it was a serious problem. He waited for his punishment in silent.

 

Jinyoung did not spend more time in the dorm. He continued his lonely road towards their home and he found his son in their kitchen. Jaebum was reading a newspaper and drank hot tea. He wore his casual tracksuit but the outfit did not hide the omega’s beauty. JB tried to cover it sometimes, though.

“Did you visit Felix?” Jaebum’s smile was the one what Jinyoung liked in this world so much.

He closed their door and sat in front of Jaebum.

“My dear leader thinks I am the kind of grandfather who is possessive if it’s about his grandson?”

“Now sincerely? Yes.”

“Sincerely, you still don’t know me, JB.” he sighed and Jaebum watched him with curious eyes.

“Why am I feeling his scent on you?”

“I helped for his best friend. He was lost in the town and I escorted Hyunjin home.”

“Hyunjin-ah? What happened?”

“He wants to find a mate I think. He went out running alone.”

Jaebum frowned.

“His brothers let him to go out alone? It’s not so good.”

“No. Chris asked my forgiveness so I think it happened without their knowledge. Hyunjin is a beta and he is stubborn; he wanted to find his mate on his own way.” he blushed while he was speaking and Jaebum looked at him with suspicious eyes.

“Don’t do this! You know my heart belongs only to Mark.” Jinyoung has immediately replied and left the table.

“Jinyoung-ah, I would be happy if you have another mate. Mom died when Felix was born… I’m sad that you’re lonely.”

“This Hyunjin is a beta, too. He reminded me on your mother.”

Jaebum elbowed on the desk and listened on Jinyoung carefully.

“They will debut in the next month. If you want I can go with you.”

“Going where?”

“We are their seniors. They would be happy if we give them advices and this TV show what Grandpa does with them it’s cool. Felix is unhappy because he is out but we can visit them, if you want.”

“Don’t play the matchmaker, Im Jaebum!”

“I’m not playing roles but you’re unhappy and I hate to see it, Dad. I am this pack’s leader and if I say we’ll go then you will come with me!” his leader tone hit Jinyoung’s heart because Jaebum has never used it on him.

“You are our leader but I am your father so…”

“So being my parent it means that you are the smarter one and you know that I just want to help!”

“What’s this noise?” suddenly, a sleepy Jackson has appeared in the living room and looked at the other two.

“Great, now take your mate before I’m doing something what I will regret.” Jinyoung’s red eyes surprised Jackson who just woke up from his dream and Jaebum put his tea on the desk.

“Okay. I understand but you will go with me. It’s an order!”

Jinyoung’s red eyes were quite dangerous and he marched quickly into his room before he attacks his own son. Jackson still did not understand and scratched his head.

“Why are you guys always fighting these days?”

Jaebum closed his eyes and calmed down. He let Jackson closing him into his arms.

“I hate him when he is sad.”

“It’s ok.”

“It’s not okay… he is my dad and one of my best friend in this world. I want him to be happy!”

“We can’t bring Mark into the life again, baby.”

“I know just… I miss him.”

Jaebum leaned his head on Jackson’s shoulder and the alpha picked him up. They returned into their bedroom and Jackson put him in the bed. He started to kiss his neck and Jaebum’s clothes were in the way. He pulled under the T-shirt, touching the leader’s cold skin.

“Geez, you are trembling.” the alpha looked in Jaebum’s eyes and touched the omega’s cheek.

Jaebum melted into the warm hands and Jackson kissed his lips.

 

In his room, Jinyoung boiled in his anger and he decided to take a hot bath before he sleeps. The water helped him to be calm and he rested his head on the edge of his personal Jacuzzi. The water massaged his back and he liked to sit there where nobody wanted to fight. He will talk with his son on the morning about this problem but not in the night.

‘ _I don’t want to fight with Jaebum… he is my son for the God’s sake!_ ’ he thought and hid half of his face into the water.

He couldn’t hide his loneliness and started to think of Mark. His beautiful beta/fairy mate whom he lost eighteen years ago, often returned from his deep memory and those beautiful eyes were smiling at him.

‘ _I miss you so much, Mark!_ ’ he sighed and closed his eyes.

_When he opened them, his beta angel was smiling at him for real and he embraced him, pulling Mark into his arms and kissed the face what he liked so much. Mark did not say him anything but he was with him and made him happy. His thin body was lost in Jinyoung’s embrace and suddenly, he laughed. Mark laughed and Jinyoung pulled the hair away… out of his mate’s eyes._

_“I’ve never told you how much I liked your eyes.” he whispered and Mark blushed._

_“I want to hear your voice just once again in this life, hyung.”_

_Mark kissed him but did not give an answer. He has never answered since he died and Jinyoung missed his voice. This angel here was silent and chuckled when Jinyoung told about Jaebum._

_“He wants me to see happy. He is an idiot.” he looked at the angel who played with the water._

_“I am happy, even if you exist only in my dreams… I am happy!”_

_Mark stopped playing with the bubbles and his smiling eyes became serious._

_“Yes. You know I am so happy.”_

_Mark smirked and made a grimace._

_“What does it mean?”_

_Mark looked away in the water and his finger pointed at Jinyoung’s chest._

_“My heart…? It belongs to you!”_

_Mark nodded but his finger pointed towards the door. Jinyoung wanted to kiss him and feel the taste of his mate but he did not know why… it seemed Mark was angry._

_Jinyoung lifted his head and opened his eyes._

The Jacuzzi has already stopped working and Jinyoung looked out into the dark night. He embraced his knees and rested his chin on them. His tears dropped into the water and his heart hurt so much. Maybe, JB’s idea was not so bad. Finding another wolf who can help him and he can also help on him… this idea was unfamiliar yet attracted him in this moment like a magnet. He wanted to feel real arms around of his body and he wanted to kiss a real person. He felt the guilt because he will cheat on Mark but…

“I can’t handle this anymore!” he cried and the water was cold but he did not leave it.

 

On the morning, Jaebum has found him in the kitchen and the leader was heading towards their fridge. Jackson followed him out of their room and welcomed Jinyoung.

“Hi, Bro! Did you sleep well?”

Jaebum did not look at them and started to make the rice. He showed his back but he was secretly busy listening on their conversation. Jinyoung knew his son well and he looked at him but his eyes watched Jackson when he replied.

“Yes.”

“So…we slept well, too.”

“Stop, Jackson! Jinyoung is angry at me in this moment and I don’t want to disturb him.”

“Jaebum-ah!” Jackson sighed but Jinyoung left his place and touched his son’s back.

“Don’t do this stupid fight, please! I accept what you said and I will go with you.”

“Why? I am not your captain so do how you want.”

“Jaebum, please! I try to make my life easier. I know when I’m wrong and now, I’m not right. Yesterday, Hyunjin reminded me on Mark and I was upset. I decided I want to know him.”

Jaebum finished the rice and turned towards Jinyoung.

“I’m sorry I was stupid.”

“I was also an idiot.”

Jackson sighed when these two finished their stupid quarrel and he was ready to fly to China.

“Watch out of the pack!” he hugged Jinyoung and the alpha nodded.

Jaebum kissed him and did not let him go. He was like super glue, which glued on his mate and it surprised Jackson.

“What’s with you, chic king?” he kissed his cheek and Jaebum crossed his hands.

“Watch out of you, Jackson!” he mumbled and the alpha left the house.

“Come on, JB! He will return in five days.”

Jaebum silently nodded and Jinyoung felt the love now what these two shared.

“We must go to work. I’m driving.” he smiled and opened the door for his son.

 

The rest of the pack was waiting for them in their little VIP room.

“So, the next project in this year is… JJ PROOOOOOOOOJEEECT!” Bambam was clapping as if they were in a party and danced at the end of the desk.

Yugyeom and Youngjae burst out of laughing, even Jinyoung smiled.

“Yeah, we give you a little break, guys.”

“ _Hakuna matata_ … Lisa and I are planning a short trip back to Thailand. We want to introduce the pups for our old pack.”

“Same. We make a long vacation to the Maldives just the three of us.” Yugyeom agreed and Jinyoung sighed.

“It means you two can work on your album and a little promotion for the GOT7 would be also nice.” Bambam winked.

“Okay, we’ll do it. Have a nice summer and I hope you can attend our Special Comeback Stage. It will be like a real concert.”

“Not promise but we’ll try.” Yugyeom clapped and helped Youngjae out of the chair.

“How is Chaeyoungie?” Jaebum asked the mini alpha and Youngjae blushed.

“She is on a shopping tour with the older Chaeyoung.”

Bambam burst out of laughing.

“Two Chaeyoung in the city aishh… you will lose lots of money, Yugyeom-ah.”

“Rose, the godmother told me that she will pay for her goddaughter’s things and I agreed.”

“Did you take her seriously, shame on you!”

Yugyeom shrugged and Youngjae leaned to him.

“I gave them money.” he winked and Yugyeom stopped laughing.

“How much?”

“Your credit card and the pink code.”

“ _Pink code?_ ”

“PIN CODE!” 

Bambam laughed from his heart and when Yugyeom’s pale face boiled in anger Jaebum burst out of laughing, too.

 

Felix did see his parents in the office but did not approach them. He was also a co-worker here and wanted to ignore the parental relationship. When he was younger, he was always welcomed in the GOT7 room but now, he will join to another pack and talking to his parents wouldn’t be fair with his brothers.

“I hope one day we’ll be so amazing and famous like GOT7 sunbaenims.” Hyunjin sighed and looked towards the hyung’s room.

Felix heard about the punishment what Chris gave for Hyunjin because of what happened last night and the beta’s mood was down a little bit.

“Spending one month in your room doesn’t sound so bad, hyung. I’ll visit you often.”

“Please, no. Don’t misunderstand me but your present makes the situation worse.”

“Worse? Did I do something wrong?”

“No just… the mating scent. My beta wolf wants to be mated because of that.”

Felix looked at him and put his camera down.

“Actually, I also have a problem, hyung but I did not want to talk about it for anybody. It’s creepy and maybe, I’m going to go crazy.”

Hyunjin turned towards him and his eyes showed curiosity.

“I have problems inside. Sometimes, on the nights I feel… I am not alone in my head. A person talks to me inside and I hear him.”

“What are you talking about?”

They went farther and Felix gulped. He closed the door and sighed.

“Nowadays, I feel inside another person not just me. I hear voices from the distance and sometimes, I want to shift into my wolf but it does not happen just my hair grows longer.”

Hyunjin’s eyes widened but Felix continued.

“This ‘ _another person_ ’ talks to me, he tells me he wants to be free and asks for my help.”

“Does he ask for your help? What’s this?”

“I have no clue but I’m very afraid of telling about this problem for someone else… even, I can’t tell it for my parents. They will look at me as I would be an idiot.”

“Yes. You’re an idiot.”

“Thank you.”

“Why did you not tell me earlier? It sounds like a serious problem. Do you know you are semi-fairy, don’t you?”

“Yeah, I heard about it from Mom but he never talks to me more.”

“The fairy in your pack was your grandmother, Mark hyung. You got the fairy cells from his blood and when he died… _maybe_ … he died…”

“I heard about it. He touched me and some days later, he had died.”

“What you feel now maybe it’s your own fairy, which awakens inside of you.  He tries to talk and reach your mind. I heard that Mark hyung could communicate with his fairy and with his beta wolf in the same time. You should get to use their voices and learn how to separate them.”

“I need on a teacher.”

“You can do it alone.”

“No. It’s hard. My head hurts when the fairy is starting speak.”

Hyunjin crossed his hands but their choreographer arrived and they had to go back. This problem was serious and it’s so good that Felix told it. Just, Hyunjin does not know how to help on him.

Later, when they finished the dance they went to shoot the Stray Kids show without Felix and Hyunjin’s eyes widened when Jinyoung and Jaebum hyungnims surprised them in the dance practice room. Jaebum looked at him shortly and something was in the main omega’s eyes what Hyunjin couldn’t describe.

“Role model? What has happened that he is your role model?” he asked later and Hyunjin gulped.

His face blushed and he couldn’t look at Jinyoung. Jaebum knows something, it was sure and it so awkward for the beta! He was glad when they finished the show and he ran towards the restroom. He did not wait for Jinyoung hyung who was standing in front of the mirror.

“Hi!” the beautiful alpha licked his lips and Hyunjin wanted to die.

“You can go. I finished my thing here.” he smiled and wanted to go out but Hyunjin did not go away.

“Hyunjin-ah… I want to go…”

“TAKE ME!” the beta shouted and knelt on the floor. “Take me, hyungim… I love you so much!”

 

Woojin did not believe in his ears! What this idiot beta said? What? He loves him since ages and Hyunjin does not see it?! WHAT? He dares to say for Jinyoung hyung about his feelings?

“This idiot…” he mumbled and marched towards the beta, grabbed his hands and pulled him up from the floor.

“Let me go!”

“No… what have you done?”

“I told the truth.”

“He is your senior not a mate. I would be your mate!”

“Woojin-ah, stop!” Jinyoung sighed and the young alpha released Hyunjin’s T-shirt. “I heard about this beta’s problem and I feel his scent. I can help if he accepts me.”

“Heh?” Woojin’s chin fell and his nails grew longer but stepped back.

Hyunjin looked at him and his questioning eyes made the situation more awkward. Woojin left them alone, ran out of the building and did not stop… shifted into his wolf and he was needed on fresh air.

‘ _Why Hyunjin does not see me and accepts me as his mate? Why?_ ’

He tried so many times and he tried courting but the beta still does not see him!

 

“I’ll send a car for you, tonight. If you still want me, I can help. I won’t claim you. My only mate is Mark but I can help on your heat.”

They were walking towards the exit and Hyunjin nodded.

“I heard about your love what makes eternal connection between you and Mark hyung. I hope one day, I will find a mate who will love me like you do love your hyung.”

“I’m sure you will find this wolf and tonight, your heat will be over and I’m glad I am the one who can help.”

“The pleasure is mine, hyung.”

Jinyoung wanted to laugh because of the last sentence but let it go.

“Both of us will feel this pleasure, little beta.” he whispered into Hyunjin’s ears and the boy gulped.

He let Jinyoung to kiss his lips. The alpha’s lips were so soft and warm and… ah, Hyunjin collapsed onto the floor after the alpha left the building. He touched his own lips and took big breathe into his lungs.

“I’m so jealous of this Mark hyung but I can’t help. If you want him I just hope this night will change your mind.”

 

Felix went home after work and met Jaebum in the living room. His mother and his five cats were playing on the white velvet carpet. One of the cats welcomed him with a purr around his legs.

“My only son found the way towards his home.” Jaebum smiled and Felix rolled his eyes.

“I’m home there, too.”

“I know I’m just jealous. It was such a short time what I could spend with you.”

“Is Dad again in China that you’re like this?”

“Your tongue is sharp like a knife. What’s with you?”

“ _Nothing_ … I’m going to my room.”

Jaebum shrugged and continued playing with the cats. Felix dropped his buttocks on the bed and closed his eyes.

‘ _Not this voice again!_ ’ he screamed and covered his ears.

He collapsed on the blanket and his head hurt so much that it was unbearable. His mother ran in the room and the blood left Jaebum’s face when he found his screaming son on the bed.

Suddenly, the time stopped and Felix left his body. His soul saw his body, which was in pain and he saw his mother who stopped in the door. He saw them and he was out of his body! The mirror, which was standing close to his bed, showed him another person and another world: a world, which is - maybe another planet - standing in fire and a king who wants to hear about his son who lived on the Earth. He saw himself with longer blond hair and deep ocean blue eyes. His long hair was very long, almost touched the ground behind his back and the white clothes was so weird on him that he had to laugh. His nails were sharper. His face was a little bit different but still belonged to him.

“Who am I?” he asked the mirror and suddenly, the mirror showed another person.

This person was familiar! Felix has seen him on old family photos and this person was a beautiful man.

“I’m not wonder anymore why Grandpa likes you so much. You are the voice in my head, right?” he smiled and stretched his hand towards the reflection.

It was interesting that Mark stretched his hand towards him, too and they touched each other in the same time. In this moment, Felix returned to his body and screamed again on his bed, Jaebum ran there and wanted to help but this sudden scream surprised him.

“Don’t touch him now, JB-yah!” he felt a familiar scent and a familiar hand on his shoulder.

His brain couldn’t understand what happened but he felt his mother again and in this room! Of course, he fainted.

 

Later, he opened his eyes and he realized he is lying on the bed. A blanket covered his body and he looked towards the door. Nobody was with him and he did not know that seeing his mother was just a dream or…

“FELIX!” he has immediately jumped out of the bed and hurried out.

He found the person whom he did not wait for! Mark was standing in the middle of their old living room and looked around with his beautiful curious eyes and he smiled when spotted JB.

“How?” his son whispered and tears appeared in his eyes. “How?” he shouted and ran towards him and Mark closed him into his warm arms.

“I’m back, Jaebummie. I’m home again! I’m so waited for this!” they cried and Mark did not release his son.

He wanted to feel Jaebum’s scent in his nose again and feel Jaebum’s skin on his skin. He kissed JB’s neck and bit him a little bit hard but Jaebum let him do it… he missed his mother so much that he let everything now behind his back and cried in Mark’s arms.

“Am I not dreaming, right? Is it you… Mom?”

“I am me, Jaebum. Finally, I could return home thanks to my dear grandson!”

Jaebum finished the crying and looked at Mark.

“What means you could return? You… you had died.”

Mark’s smile was bittersweet and turned away. Jaebum noticed that his mother was in his fairy shape and his hair was longer again.

“JB, I can’t tell you how it is happened but on that night, it was just my wolf and my human shape. They died and I fell on the fairy planet because I touched him and Felix killed my wolf. My human body has also died and I fell on the fairy planet, spending thousands years there until my grandson reached the right age when I can communicate with him.”

“What? You are not my real mother!”

“No… I am Mark’s fairy. I am your mother. I was always in him and now, I am happy to see you. You are mine, little omega and I have Mark’s every memory here.” he pointed at his head and Jaebum licked his dry lips.

“You’re not him just a reflection.”

“I am…”

“DON’T TOUCH ME OR DON’T DARE TO GO CLOSER!” Jaebum howled and shifted into his little white omega wolf.

“No. Don’t do this Jaebum-ah!”

‘ _You’re not my mother!_ ’ the wolf thought and jumped.

 

In the last moment, an alpha broke into the living room and jumped between the fairy and his son. Jaebum fell onto the floor but jumped up and snarled. Jinyoung did not understand, too but one look at Mark was enough to know that he got something precious back.

“I prayed for you. I don’t know how but I’m forever grateful for the person who helped me to get you back!” he cried, his eyes were full of with his tears and Mark embraced him tight.

They embraced each other and Jinyoung kissed him.

“I am living as a fairy now. I was lost on the Fairy Planet and wanted to go home… pulling you into my arms, Jinyoung… I couldn’t go without a body! Felix helped me to fly home. I have no human body so my hair will be forever longer and I will be a little bit different but I’m attached to our grandson’s soul and until he lives I can live on this planet. _We met in the mirror._ ”

“It’s so hard to understand this, hyung.” Jinyoung cried.

“Yes. I am here… my human and the wolf’s every memory is inside of my head… and the love, which connects us… **I’m here for you, Jinyoung**.” he touched his mate’s arms and Jaebum shifted into his human.  

He wanted to faint again but Felix was there to catch him and his son helped him on his feet.

“How will I tell this for your father? I don’t know what happens here.”

“Granny is back and my fairy awakened, too. You can tell it for Dad.”

“Your fairy?”

“Yes. Felix’s fairy is a wonderful being inside of this young wolf’s body. He is even stronger than me thanks to my human and my wolf’s sacrifice.”

“That’s amazing.” Jaebum heard the words but he was very tired now.

Mark looked deeply into his eyes for a short moment and Jinyoung released him.

“Jaebum changed a lot. He is not the same anymore.”

Jinyoung nodded and smiled at the omega.

“He is our leader now for real, hyung. You should listen on him sometimes.”

“I will listen on him, Jinyoungie.”

“Mother?” Jaebum tried to call him but crossed his hands.

“I am your mother and Mark.”

Finally, Jaebum nodded and smiled. Felix rolled his eyes.

“Jinyoung grandpa… do you know that you can’t help on my friend on this night anymore… right?” he chuckled and Mark turned towards him.

“Oh… this… I… sorry… I”

“What help?”

“Nothing Mom… he wanted to cheat on you.” Jaebum’s evil side broke out and grabbed Felix’s arm pulling him out of the room, living the two alone.

“That’s hilarious!” he looked at his son.

He laughed from his heart and Felix also made a short smile.

 

Hyunjin hated the phone what he got. Jinyoung told him the truth and it was still an unbelievable story… he was sitting on his bed with crossed arms and he was sulking. He cried, too like an idiot and did not notice the alpha who has cautiously stepped in his room. He was slow and sat by the crying beta’s knees. He touched them and the warm skin surprised Hyunjin.

“Don’t cry, please! I can’t bear it.”

“He kissed me today… he… told me he will help but… I’m in heat and I’m alone in this world… I can’t…”

“What, Hyunjin-ah? Do you not see with your eyes?”

“What?” the crying beta looked at him and through his wet eyes he saw nice eyes and a smiling face.

“I’m here to help you and maybe… if you want… I want… to be your mate. I want to claim you and holding you forever.”

“You?”

“Can you like me just a little bit?”

“Hyung, I… I loved you when I was young but you laughed on me and…”

“Did you love me?”

“Once… but we are brothers and…”

“My mother saved you from the death’s throat… we’re not brothers in the blood. Why don’t you love me now if once you loved me?”

“I saw you with that another wolf. Who you were with when you hit your… _period_ … you know.”

“This old joke belongs to only our Changbin but it goes. I was with him because you were re-presented as a beta and you were vulnerable and yet, so young to ready for making sex.”

“So… don’t you love him?”

“E’Dawn? No. I don’t love him. We helped on each other. He has a female alpha now.”

Hyunjin smiled now and Woojin took his hands. The alpha’s skin was so warm that Hyunjin’s heart melted.

“I love you, hyung. Even if, I like Jinyoung hyungnim… I love you more.”

“You will forget Jinyoung hyungnim. I promise.” the alpha boy was standing up and kissed the beta.

 

Jackson couldn’t believe in his eyes when he landed five days later. Changbin welcomed him in the doorway and Felix jumped into his arms. He kissed his son multiple times before he looked at the alpha boy.

“I want to make the traditional fight for this omega.” Changbin said and Jackson looked at his son.

Felix was in his arms and he kissed his cheek again.

“We can do that fight. I hope, you will be the winner.”

Changbin nodded and Jackson released Felix because of Jaebum. The omega started to run towards him when he spotted him through the glass window and jumped in Jackson’s arms.

“I love you so much!” he whispered and now he kissed Jackson multiple times.

The alpha couldn’t resist and they fell on the ground, it made Jackson laugh. Felix rolled his eyes.

“They are still pups.” he looked at Changbin who chuckled in the doorway.

Inside of the house, Jackson embraced Mark tightly and just smiled when he looked at his face.

“You are amazing, hyung. Once you’re here and once you’re not but you are always with us.”

“It depends on me now.” Felix smiled and they vanished in the boy’s room.

 

Jinyoung followed their example and pulled his fairy out of Jaebum’s hands. They closed their door and Mark pushed Jinyoung on the bed.

“You are a strong fairy forever but I am an alpha. How will we solve this?”

“It’s a game, Nyoungie. Making sex is a good game and the bed is our playground. I wished to see your face, feel your tongue in my mouth and I missed your power. If you allow me, sometimes I can show you the fairy’s power.”

Jinyoung caressed his mate’s face and they rolled on the bed until Jinyoung was on the top. He kissed Mark and started to lick his neck.

“I want to see the old bite’s spot here.”

It was on Mark’s human’s shape.

“I miss it. Claim me, Alpha!”

 “ _Those dreams…_ ”

“Dreams?”

“You were with me in my dreams. I talked to you a lot.”

“I love you, Jinyoung.

The alpha touched the old spot on Mark’s neck and the fairy chuckled. His fangs grew longer and leaned closer. He inhaled Mark’s scent.

“The taste is the same. How?”

Mark stopped laughing and looked at him seriously.

“I told you: I can die or I  can reborn _but I am always the same_.”

Jinyoung bit into the flesh and the old pleasure what he missed… his mate was with him and the angel returned from his dreams.

 

“ ** _You are forever mine, hyung!_** ”

 

 

 

 


End file.
